


Pen and Ink

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Like i think remy swears once), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Food, High School AU, Mild Language, Nonbinary Character, Other, Queerplatonic relationship, Soulmate AU, and I want to write more of them, i have become attached to these charecters now, i love them, not just like the ts charecter but like these ones I just wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Patton moves to a new town, fresh faces, a new experience. Between writing to their soulmate, making new friends, and having new experiences, high school is going great!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Pen and Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta reader @jsmae on tumblr who made some suggestions that really changed this fic a lot (for the better I'd say!)

Patton woke up to the familiar feeling of writing appearing on their arm. The dark blue ballpoint pen ink gently started to fade into view.

**Good morning Patton. I wish you luck of your first day in your new school, and I hope all goes in your favor today.**

Patton smiled as they fumbled around looking for their pen.

_Thanks Lo! You have school too right?_

**Yes, indeed I do.**

Patton smiled as they quickly scrawled out a good luck message accompanied by a handful of little doodles in the light blue gel pen, before pocketing it. Patton rushed downstairs to grab breakfast. 

“Hi Mom!” Patton said, as they wolfed down their breakfast.

Patton’s mom chuckled as she said, “Patton honey slow down! You’re gonna choke.”

Before Patton could protest they started to cough. A couple seconds later they stopped choking and pouted at their mom. “Mom,” they whined jokingly. “Don’t give me that look!”

“Okay sweetheart,” She said as she raised her hands in surrender. “But all I’m saying is that I told you so!” She kissed Patton on the forehead, “Now go brush your teeth, you don’t want to miss the bus!”

Patton hopped up from their seat rushing to the bathroom, grabbing their toothbrush from the middle of their two parent’s brushes. They finished brushing their teeth, petting their dog, Beangle or Bean for short, as they gathered their stuff. 

As Patton slipped on their clothes they put their classic silver necklace with their pronouns engraved around their neck. Patton smiled, kissing the necklace for good luck before running downstairs. Patton pecked their mom on the cheek before they skipped outside to their new bus stop.

~~~

Logan ran his fingers over the blue and silver bracelet he had acquired no more than two weeks ago, the cool chain slid between his fingers as he stuffed it back in his pocket. The bracelet was quite pretty, but not Logan’s style, he accessoried simply, a watch on his left wrist, and the pin stating his pronouns on the pocket of his flannel. That was all he needed.

Logan glanced down at his watch, it was ten minutes before he needed to depart to the bus stop. Logan absentmindedly traced the marks his soulmate left behind from their short conversation.

Logan could hear his brother scrambling around the house, because although Logan was all packed and ready to go, his brother was still trying to pack anything and everything in sight. 

“Thomas!” Logan called. “Thomas, it is the first day, the teachers will not expect you to have everything already.”

Thomas ran into view, his arms full of random school supplies. “Logan! I can’t find my backpack!”

Logan rolled his eyes, tossing a worn looking old backpack at Thomas. “You left it in my room last night, you complete and utter pillock,” he said, fake annoyance creeping into his voice.

Thomas sighed in relief, the old timey insult completely lost to him, “Thanks Logan, you're a lifesaver! Are you ready to go?” 

Logan nodded, as he stood up, “Indeed I am. I’ve been waiting for you.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, although a hint of a smile was creeping onto his face, “Whatever you say Berry.”

Logan sighed exasperatedly, “Thomas, that happened when I was a toddler! You don’t even remember it!”

Thomas winked, “Pictures hold a thousand words Berry!”

Logan groaned at the nickname he had been trying to shake for his whole life. “Thomas, one day I’ll get you back.”

Thomas snickered, “Really? Because I think the chances of that happening are—“

“Don’t!”

“Infinitesimal!”

Logan groaned burying his head in his hands. “I can’t make one mistake around here can I?”

Thomas booped Logan’s nose. “Love ya Berry!”

With a deep sigh Logan mumbled back, ”I appreciate your existence.”

Logan grabbed his backpack from its place next to his piano and exited his house, with Thomas running to catch up behind him.

~~~

Patton walked up the bus steps, glancing around the bus. All around them people were engaged in lively conversation, Patton quietly slipped into an empty seat near the front, and stared out the window as unfamiliar streets, and houses passed by them.

“Excuse me. May I sit here?” 

Patton glanced up, a pristine looking boy in a blue flannel with suspenders clipped underneath it, stared back at them curiously. Patton noticed he was wearing the same glasses, and Patton wondered if they could use that to start a conversation. Patton moved their backpack to make room for him, and shifted over. “Of course!” They said.

As he sat down next to Patton, Patton felt their stomach twist uncomfortably. Thoughts of starting a conversation immediately went out the window. Patton noticed the person next to them squirm slightly as a concerned expression crossed his face. However, Patton had no time to dwell on it as their stomach lurched slightly. Patton shrank a bit into their seat as they gazed out the window wrapping a steady arm around their stomach. If they were this nervous just on the bus, today was going to be rough. 

~~~

As Logan sat down next to the person wearing the oversized grey hoodie, his stomach immediately flipped. Alarmed, Logan pressed his arms to his torso, as he frowned, was he getting unwell?

The more Logan analyzed the situation, the more confused he became. His stomach seemed to be tugging, a sensation unlike any he had experienced prior. Glancing at the unfamiliar person to his left he observed they also seemed to be experiencing some discomfort. Logan shook his head, what a strange start to the day.

~~~

As the bus finally arrived at the school, Patton followed the crowd that exited the bus, however after the initial flow out of the bus, the crowd started to disperse. Patton glanced around, they were on unknown campus, they had no clue where to go. 

Patton felt a tap on their shoulder.

“Excuse me fair citizen!” A loud booming voice said, “You appear to be lost, are you alright?”

“Oh!” Patton said in surprise as they regarded the taller figure in front of them. They chuckled lightly, “Yeah, I suppose I am a tad bit lost kiddo! It’s my first day here, and it’s all a bit unfamiliar!”

The taller figure scanned them for a moment, “Really? You don’t look like a freshman.”

At this Patton burst out laughing, “Oh goodness no! I’m a junior,” They said. “I just moved to this town a couple weeks ago though!”

“Oh! Well welcome to Maplebrook!” The student in front of them bowed dramatically, “I am called Roman, like the great empire from long ago!” Roman swept his arm grandly as he said this. “And who would I have the pleasure of talking to?”

Patton giggled, “I’m Patton, like… Patton cake! Get it? Like patty cake?”

“That’s a good one Patton, you’ll fit right in!” He hummed scanning Patton again before asking them, “Now do you like theatre?”

~~~

Logan walked off the bus, the familiar campus from years prior greeting him. He found himself walking to the place he always met his friends last year, the cycle starting again. 

Past his English class from last year, one door, two doors, three… turn. Past the auditorium, and down the long hallway with walls covered in big windows, midway down the hallway was an inlet, and that was where Logan walked to.

By the time Logan arrived, Virgil was already there. Ze was perched on the window in the inlet, which was lighting up the hallway. Ze was preoccupied with rolling a small piece of paper around in zir fingers, but Virgil looked up as Logan approached zir. 

Virgil gave Logan a small salute as he arrived. “Sup Lo.”

Logan smiled at his friend, “Hello Virgil.”

Virgil tilted zir head as ze scanned Logan’s face, “You okay Lo? You look a bit shaken.”

Logan nodded, “I am fine. I simply had an unusual experience on the bus this morning.”

“Care to share?” Virgil said, as ze threw the small paper ball at Logan’s head, it bounced off, landing a few feet away.

Logan hummed, “Well this morning when I sat down on the bus, there was this strange tugging sensation. At first I believed I was getting ill however I felt fine as I headed over here.”

Virgil narrowed zir eyes, “Tugging?”

“Indeed. It was like I was being pulled towards the person sitting beside me. It was odd.” Logan mumbled under his breath, “Perhaps I was motion sick.” 

Virgil hid a snicker by coughing, “Who did you say you were sitting next to again Lo?”

“I didn’t,” Logan stated blatantly. “However I did not recognize them, they were probably a new student.”

Virgil started to grin as ze pulled out a pen and began to write on zir arm. 

“What are you doing?” Logan asked.

Virgil chuckled, “Don’t worry about it Lo.” Ze continued to scrawl on zir arm before capping the pen and turning to Logan again. “So how’s your soulmate been? We never talk about them!” Virgil smiled, “I don’t even remember their name!”

Logan narrowed his eyes, but before he could respond the bell rang. 

~~~

Patton smiled as Roman made the fiftieth Disney reference that conversation. They thought to themself, “I think I’m going to like it here.”

Suddenly Roman cut off what he was saying, as he looked down at his arm and started to cackle. “Oh this is priceless!”

Patton cocked their head to the side, “Hm?”

Roman grinned, shoving his arm in Patton’s direction. “Look! Apparently one of my friends just met his soulmate, but was too thick to realize!”

Patton laughed, “Aw, well don’t be too harsh on him kiddo, I’m not sure I’d know my soulmate if I met him either! Seeing as I only have his description in writing!”

Before they could say more, the first bell rang, 

“Oh!” Roman exclaimed. “That’s the bell! Okay Pat, do you know where you’re going?”

“Nope! Not a clue!”

“Alrighty then! Let me see your schedule.” 

With Roman’s help, Patton found their first class, AP English, easily enough. Patton was glad they were starting off the day easily with English. It was both a class they enjoyed, and one they were good at, so definitely a good start to the day in Patton’s opinion. 

By the time Patton arrived, most of the desks were occupied, leaving Patton with a choice, they could either sit by themself, or sit with the kid wearing a black hoodie in the back right corner of the room. Patton tried to never passed up an opportunity to make a friend, so setting their nerves aside, Patton approached the other kid. 

“Excuse me? Can I sit here?”

The kid gave Patton a conservative smile, “Yeah, go for it.”

Patton let out a breath that they hadn’t realized they’d been holding. “Thank you!”

The person nodded, “Sure. I’m Virgil, ze/zir.”

Another wave of relief passed over Patton as they responded, “Nice to meet you Virgil! You can call me Patton, they/them!”

Virgil faltered slightly before relaxing and smiling at them. “Patton… Yeah, it’s nice to meet you. Are you new here?”

The teacher called for the class’s attention, and roll call began.

~~~

After class, Patton and Virgil parted ways. The class had started a group poetry project that they had paired up for, and during the class period they had learnt a lot about each other. Patton thought they had made a good impression, and they certainly had liked Virgil. Patton, after asking for instructions from a nice student in the hallway, made it to their class on time. 

After taking a seat at one of the tables, they took out their schedule to check what class they were in, Honor Chemistry. Patton groaned, they were not good at science. 

Students began to file in, and Patton felt a tap on their shoulder that seemed to send bursts of energy down their spine. Patton glanced up to see the flannel clad person from the bus. 

“Hello,” he greeted. As he sat down across from Patton he stated simply. “We have chemistry together.”

Patton choked, the person’s words catching them off guard. The person across from them looked quite alarmed, and they blurted two different questions simultaneously:

“Are you alright?” “Was that a pun?”

The person across from Patton looked extremely baffled by Patton’s question for a few moments before it seemed to dawn on him. “Oh, for Newton’s sake!”

Patton giggled, “I’ll take that as a no! Nice to meet you! I’m Patton.”

The person frowned slightly as he whispered something under his breath before smile back up at Patton, “Pleasure to make your acquaintance Patton. I go by Logan.”

The teacher stood up from her place at her desk, and called the class into silence, before starting by passing out the silabus.

~~~

An hour and a half later, the bell rang to signal the end of the block. Most of the class rushed out of the room in groups of two or three at the bell, but Patton had no clue where they were going.

Patton noticed Logan regarding them carefully, but he didn’t say anything, and left the room, trailing after the rest of the class. 

Patton glanced around at the empty room before turning and running to catch up with Logan, “Wait Logan!”

Logan paused, turning around to wait for Patton, “Yes Patton? What may I do for you?”

Patton chuckled, “Sorry Logan! I’m just not quite sure where I’m supposed to be going!”

Logan tilted his head slightly, “Well, I am headed to lunch currently. It should say on your schedule which lunch block you have today, may I see your schedule?”

Patton handed Logan their schedule, and Logan scanned it before handling it back, pushing up his glasses. “It seems you will be accompanying me to the cafeteria.”

Patton clapped their hands together, “Oh goody!”

~~~

Logan entered the cafeteria and walked to a table towards the back of the room. Patton hesitantly followed him down the rows of crowded tables. Logan approached a mostly empty table, with Patton trailing behind him, save a familiar figure hunched in a black hoodie, large headphones clamped over zir ears.

Logan tapped twice on the table, getting zir attention. Virgil took off zir headphones, hooking them around zir neck, and nodded at Logan, Virgil’s eyes flicked over to Patton. Ze smiled, “Sup. Patton right?”

Patton nodded, taking a seat next to Logan, who had sat across from Virgil. “Yep! Good to see you again Virgil!”

“Hello fair citizens!” Roman walked up to the table sweeping his hand in a grand gesture. His eyes landed on Patton first, and they lit up, “Hello! Why Patton cake it seems we meet again!”

This nickname seemed to catch Logan’s attention, but Patton had their back to him, so they didn’t notice. “Hiya Roman!” Patton said as Roman slid down next to Virgil. Roman gave zir a peck on the cheek before smiling at the pair across the table. 

Virgil raised zir eyebrow at Roman, “How do you know Pat?”

“Why we met in the early hours of the morning! That is of course why I didn’t come by!” Roman exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

“Geez Princey,” Virgil said. “You’re so over the top.”

Roman rolled his eyes, “Over the top? Me?” He tsked, “Honestly Vee, I’m offended.” Roman looked across the table, “Anyway! Patton you mentioned your soulmate when we first spoke right? What’s he like?”

Patton giggled covering their face as warmth crept up their ears, “Ah well, he’s really smart and nice. And although he doesn’t show it very often he’s very funny!” Patton stared off at nothing as a small grin crossed their face. “Fin really is so sweet. I can’t wait to meet him,” Patton said as they accidentally used their nickname for Lo. They had given it to him after Lo had told them about how his brother Thomas always teased him around his misuse of the word infinitesimal.

“Why this Finn sounds amazing!” Roman said.

“Indeed,” Logan said stiffly. 

Virgil turned to Logan, an evil look in zir eyes, “How’s your soulmate been Logan?”

“Hm?” Logan said, “Well they seemed to be doing alright this morning."

Roman and Virgil shared a knowing look. Roman smiled cunningly, "Oh yeah? We never talk about them! Come on Specs, what's your soulmate like?"

Patton watched as Logan got a far off look in his eyes. He smiled seemingly to himself before regaining his composure and addressing Roman once again, “They are… good.” Logan coughed, trying to hide his blush, “I enjoy their presence.” 

Roman burst into laughter, “Oh wow, Logan you really have a way with words don’t you?”

Logan looked away, and Patton could see a pink tinge on his ears. “It is a difficult feeling to describe, however they make me happy, and that is enough.”

Patton looked away, their stomach twisting sharply, why did Logan talking about his soulmate feel so strange? They barely knew the guy! Patton shook their head as they tuned back into the conversation, Roman had changed the subject to the play that theatre program was going to put on in the fall. 

“— I can’t wait to see who auditions! Patton, you said you like theatre right? You should totally try out!”

“Oh!” Patton said, “Well I’ll certainly consider it!”

“Yeah, it would be neat to see you there.” Virgil said. 

“Oh do you act?” Patton asked.

“Nah I’m a techie with Logan.” Virgil shrugged, “Being the center of attention is that one’s job.” Virgil jabbed zir finger towards Roman who gasped.

“Virgil! You wound me so!” 

The bell rang, and Virgil turned to Roman, “Oh, looks like that’s the bell Princey! No time to apologize, got to get to class!” Virgil disappeared into the crowd as ze laughed. 

Patton and Logan shared a look as Roman gasped loudly before running after Virgil. “You’re not going to get away that easily!” They heard him call.

Logan turned to Patton, smiling. He said, “Well, let’s leave those two to figure it out, shall we? What is your next class?”

Patton hummed taking out their schedule, “Pre calc in room 205?”

Logan nodded slowly, “Okay, that would probably be upstairs. I can walk you there if you like? I have a class up there anyway.” 

“Sure!”

When Patton arrived in class they recognized no one, and most of the seats were occupied. Patton scanned the room, their eyes landing on an open seat next to a girl who was chatting happily with the people around her. She glanced up and smiled warmly at Patton, giving them the courage to take a deep breath and head over. 

“May I sit here?” Patton asked quietly.

“Of course!” She said, “My name’s Valerie! She/her, what's your name?”

“Um, Patton, they/them.”

Valerie smiled at Patton, “You seem nervous,” she said. “First day jitters?”

“Yeah, I-” Patton stared up at Valerie in shock, “How-How did you know it was my first day?”

Valerie smiled sympathetically, “I acted exactly like you on my first day last year, but don’t worry, I turned out okay!” She shrugged, “The school’s alright, but the people are great!”

Patton smiled at Valerie, relaxing under her encouraging gaze, "Thank you! I've met some nice folks already!"

“That's great!” Valarie said excitedly before the teacher called the students to attention, and the class began. 

The rest of the day passed without much incident, Patton’s last class was choir, which they had with Roman, and his friend Thomas who was apparently Logan’s brother. As the final bell rang Patton looked around them. The picture of people laughing, as they swung their bags over their shoulders, surrounded Patton. 

“I'm going to like this school,” they thought again.

~~~

Logan and Thomas arrived home to the barking of their dog, Cass.

“Cass!” Thomas shouted excitedly as the golden retriever tackled him. “Hey Cassie! I missed you!”

Logan pet his dog affectionately, however much more conservatively than Thomas’s approach. “Hello Cassiopeia. I am glad to see you are doing well.”

A yell came from further in the house, “Hey kids is that you?” 

Thomas got off of the floor, brushing himself off before calling back, “Yeah Remy! It’s us!”

Remy walked into the hallway, wearing their signature leather jacket, before taking one look at the pair and bursting into laughter.

“Remy!” Thomas wined, “What is it this time!”

Remy stopped laughing and smiled at them, “Sorry, it’s just Logan reminded me of a young me!”

Logan squinted at Remy, knowing something else was to come. They continued, “Uselessly Gay and in love!” Remy smirked, “Emile is going to have so much fun with this! So how’d you meet them?”

Thomas looked over at Logan confused, but all Logan could do was blush and avert his eyes. 

Logan shook his head, he needed to be rational, “No, I haven't a clue what you’re talking about.”

Remy frowned at Logan’s hesitance and shrugged, “M’kay gurl. Whatever you say.” Remy seemed to ponder for a second before addressing them again, “Well, I’m taking Emile out tonight!”

Logan, thankful for the topic change nodded at Remy, “Where are you taking them this time?” He asked. 

Remy grinned, “Well ever since they made up these ‘date night’ things, you know I’ve been paying extra close attention to what Emile mentions in passing, you know ‘cause I’m the best platonic partner, besides Emile, cause obvs, they’re the best. So anyway I’m taking them on a night tour of the bay, it’s not like we’d be sleeping anyway!”

“Oh!” Thomas said, “Sounds like fun!”

The conversation dwindled on, before the three went their separate ways to different areas of the house. 

Logan sat at the piano, and his hands hovered above the keys as he thought of his soulmate. Logan closed his eyes and began to play. Colors, feelings, and thoughts that all reminded him of Patton rushed to him, as the music flowed around him.

Warm colors like red and orange came from the music, it was the feeling of talking to Patton. Tones of blue joined the red and orange, which held familiarity from the colors of pen they use to write to Logan, and Logan to write back with. He smiled the colors mixed, he couldn’t wait to meet Patton. 

~~~

When Patton arrived home, their dog was pressed up against the door, the only force that was holding her back from running out into the street to greet Patton was their Ma, who was holding Bean back by the collar. 

Patton took the stairs two at a time, “Hi Ma!”

“Patton! Hey kiddo, how was your first day?” She asked, pulling Bean back slightly to let Patton in the door.

“It was good!” Patton responded as they knelt down to pet their dog, “I met a ton of really nice people!”

“That’s amazing!” Their Ma responded. 

Patton heard their mom call from further in the house, “Is that Patton?” 

“Yeah mom!” Patton called back, “I’m home!”

They heard the crashing of pots and pans, before their mom emerged from the kitchen, “Hey honey! You look happy, good day?”

“Yep!” Patton smiled, “I think this moving thing was okay, but I’m exhausted, can you get me when dinner’s ready?”

“Sure kiddo,” Their ma said, “Don’t forget to do your homework!”

“Got it!”

Patton ran up to their room, and grabbed their marker from their bag. 

_Hey Lo Lo! How’d school go?_

A few minutes later a familiar tickling sensation accompanied with a message appeared on Patton’s arm. **Good afternoon Patton. School was satisfactory, in fact I met another Patton, which was quite the coincidence. How was your first day?**

_Oh that’s fun!!! Well I met another Logan so perhaps we need to do some soul-searching!_

**Patton? I’m sorry. I do not know what you are referring to.**

_It was a pun! You know who knows maybe we met each other and didn’t realize! Wouldn’t that be silly!_

**Yes. Silly. I’m sorry to cut this short Patton however I must do some homework. Take care, don’t forget to hydrate.**

_Bye Fin!_

~~~ 

Logan set down his pen slowly, was it possible that he could have met Patton? He ran a hand through his hair, maybe he should talk to Virgil about this.

~~~

Patton woke up excited for a new day of school, everything was going great so far, and they couldn’t wait to see their new friends again!

Patton got out of bed. Bean ran up to Patton as soon as they left their room, and nuzzled against Patton’s leg.

“Hey Bean!” Patton cooed, “How are you doing this morning?” Patton said as they pet Bean’s head. She barked, and Patton giggled, “Me too Beanie! Just gotta get ready for school!”

Patton noticed the tickling feeling of writing appearing on their arm, just as they saw the time. “Jiminy Crickets!” Patton cried, “I’ve really got to hurry!”

~~~

Patton arrived to school after an awkward bus ride. Logan hadn’t really acknowledge Patton when he sat down, besides a nod in their direction, and seemed mostly lost in thought. Patton noticed the tugging in the pit of their stomach again, which they found odd. They didn’t think they were nervous today after all!

Instead of going to hang out with Logan, Roman, and Virgil during this time in the morning, Patton wandered down to the music room they remembered from choir. As they followed the sound of singing and laughter. Thomas and Valerie along with a handful of other people some of which Patton vaguely recognized were all standing around chatting in some corners and singing in others. It felt like a community.

Valerie glanced up and made eye contact with Patton. She waved enthusiastically, “Hey Patton! Come on in!”

Patton made their way in. As they walked in, Thomas caught sight of Patton and jogged over.

“Hey Patton!” He greeted.

“Oh hi Thomas!”

Valerie glanced at Patton, “How’s your second day going?” She asked.

Patton smiled, “Everything is going great! You guys are all so nice!”

Valerie swatted a hand in Patton’s direction, “You flatter us Patton!”

“Hey Patton are you going to audition for the play?” Thomas asked, “You have a really good voice, and Logan mentioned you were interested in that kinda stuff!”

Patton nodded, “I might, I’m not sure yet!”

“Oh you should,” Valerie said, “It’s so much fun!”

The bell rang, and everyone in the small music room began to gather their stuff. “See you around Patton!” Thomas called as he walked out the door with Valerie. 

“Bye!” Patton said hastily. The room was empty, and as they gathered their stuff Patton suddenly realized they had no clue where they were going. They ran out the door after Thomas and Valerie, “Hey guys wait up!”

~~~

Patton eventually managed to find their way to their history class with the directions Thomas had given them, but not without almost falling down the stairs, getting lost multiple times, and walking into class fifteen minutes late.

When they walked in, everyone in the class and the teacher looked over at them. Logan was sitting in the back corner, closest to the door, and Patton relaxed when they saw him. A warm flowery feeling engulfed them when Logan looked over, and Patton blushed and looked away.

The teacher, who’s name, Mr. Davidson, was written on the board, cleared his throat, “Patton Heart? Please take a seat."

Patton nodded, "Of course sir, sorry for being late!"

Mr. Davidson shrugged, "It is quite alright, just try to be on time next class."

Patton nodded, and sitting down in the only empty seat in class, which was unfortunately as far from Logan as they could get.

"Now, where was I-" Mr. Davidson started.

Patton got out a notebook, and began to doodle little hearts in the margins.

~~~

When the bell rang Patton followed the rest of the class out the door. Logan was waiting for them right outside the door.

“Hello Patton.” Logan greeted.

“H-hi!” Patton stammered, cursing how much Logan reminded them of their soulmate for their blushing and stuttering.

Logan frowned, “Are you feeling quite well? You look flushed.”

Patton’s hands flew to their face covering their blush, “Yes! Yes, I’m fine. Sorry I’m just a bit warm.” Patton laughed nervously, but Logan simply shrugged.

“Alright. Do you know how to get to your next class?”

Patton laughed, “I don’t even know what my next class is!”

Logan smiled softly, “That’s alright Patton, allow me to help you with that.”

~~~

Their second block class, Spanish, came and went, and Patton found themself standing in the middle of the cafeteria. Patton glanced around looking for a familiar face, and to their relief saw Virgil and Thomas sitting at a table near the back of the room. 

“Hey guys!” Patton said as they approached the table.

“Oh hey Patton!” Thomas said happily, as he moved over to create a space for Patton to sit. 

“We were just talking about conspiracy theories,” Virgil said. Ze leaned zir chin on zir hands, “Have you ever thought about what lies in the expanses of space?”

“Oh, not really!”

Virgil laughed, “Oh then you’re in for a treat.”

~~~

Lunch was certainly an interesting experience! The conspiracy theories Virgil proposed certainly would give Patton something to ponder over later, but the day continued to move forward. It passed without too much excitement. Patton went to their cooking class, before finishing the day with acting!

Patton hummed as they made their way out the door of the school and headed towards the bus circle.

~~~

After school Logan tracked down Virgil. 

“Hey Virgil, can I discuss something with you?”

“Shoot. What’s up?”

“What do you think it the likelihood of a Patton and a Logan meeting a different Patton and a different Logan on the same day?”

Virgil shrugged, “I don’t know man, probably pretty low. Why?”

Logan shook his head, “No reason, I just need to think.”

Virgil shook zir head, “You’re a weird guy Lo, but you’re my friend so I guess I have to put up with you huh.”

Logan was already walking away from Virgil muttering to himself.

~~~

When Patton arrived home from school they were extremely exhausted. They had just enough energy to eat and do their homework before they clocked out. And as soon as their head hit the pillow they were asleep.

The blaring of their alarm, mixed with something that would just not stop shaking their shoulder, finally woke Patton up.

“Patton you have to get up! You’re going to be late for school!” Their ma said.

Patton heard their mom called from the hallway, “The bus just left! I’ll drive you to school Patton!”

Patton jolted upright, as they rushed to get dressed. They were out the door with their mom in five minutes.

~~~

Logan was having a rough morning. Patton hadn’t written to him in a day, and it was making him anxious. When Logan got on the bus, he was too deep in thought to notice that Patton was not there. 

Logan walked relatively briskly to his meeting spot with his friends, as he arrived he overheard the tail end of a conversation between Roman and Virgil as they spoke in hushed voices. 

“We should tell him,” Virgil said.

“You’re right,” Roman agreed. “It was fun while it lasted, but he deserves to know, it’s been long enough!”

“Tell who what?” Logan asked as he took a seat next to Virgil. 

Virgil laughed nervously, as ze rubbed the back of zir neck, “Don’t worry about it, just a theatre thing!”

Logan nodded distractedly, seeming not to actually comprehend Virgil’s words. The conversation shifted around him, but he wasn’t paying attention. His soulmate was still on his mind. Was Patton mad at him? Was there anything he could do? Before his mind could go down the rabbit hole any further, the bell rang and his thoughts turned to the school day ahead of him.

~~~

Lunch arrived faster than Logan expected. As he walked into the lunch room from his science class, after staying late to talk to his teacher, he saw their usual table occupied by Roman and Patton. Virgil was missing from the table, which wasn’t an all to uncommon occurrence, however that was the first thing he asked about when he sat down.

“Is Virgil—”

Roman cut him off, “Yeah Virgil’s finishing up something in zir last class. Vee told me ze might not be back for lunch.”

Logan nodded, “Well good afternoon,” He said, as he sat down next to Patton. “What were you talking about?”

“Well Specs, we were just having a conversation about musical theatre!”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Oh. Well please continue. Do not let me stop you."

"What?" Patton asked, poking Logan, "Not a fan of musicals?" 

Logan pushed Patton's hand aside, "No I am not a 'fan' of musicals as you say. I do not understand musical theatre."

"How can you not understand it!" Roman exclaimed. "It is the classic tales of old, the modern writings from a more modern generation all accompanied by song and dance! And you say you don’t understand it?”

Logan adjusted his glasses, “Indeed, I find it a bit over the top, and frankly slightly ridiculous.”

“Oh come on Logan!” Patton giggled, “You’re on tech right? You must enjoy the performances a little bit!”

Logan tugged at his flannel, unbuttoning and buttoning the sleeves over and over again. “It is rather childish and impractical, pretending to be something you are not.”

Patton frowned jokingly, “Come on Logan, have a bit of fun! Loosen up a bit!”

“Indeed Logan! You like Shakespeare right? It’s just that with songs!” Roman said.

Logan tilted his head to the side, as he considered it, “Hm alright, I will concede a few points to theatre simply for Shakespeare. However musicals are quite boring at times.”

Roman rolled his eyes, as he shared a jokingly annoyed look with Patton, “I guess we can’t win them all!”

~~~

Patton arrived at choir for their last block of the day. This was one of their favorite classes! The people were so much fun, and Patton really enjoyed the singing. Patton sat down next to Roman, and even though Roman was a baritone, and Patton was a tener, they managed to sit next to each other.

“Wow Roman, long time no see!” Patton greeted.

“Ah yes! It’s been so long Patton!” Roman joked. “How’s the family?”

Patton giggled, right as the class’s attention was turned to the front as their choir teacher began to play the piano that signaled the start of class.

~~~

After class Roman intercepted Patton before they could leave.

“Hey Patton! Virgil, Logan, and I are going to hang out at a café nearby, and we were wondering if you wanted to come?”

Patton smiled, “Sure! That sounds like a lot of fun!”

Roman grinned, “Great! Come with me, we usually meet outside!”

Roman led Patton to their friends who were waiting just outside the school, Virgil and Logan both smiled when they saw Patton.

“Hello Patton!” Logan said, “Are you joining us?”

Patton nodded, “Yep! I thought it might be fun!”

Roman grinned, “Oh Patton ‘fun?’ This will be legendary! We don’t settle for simply fun!”

Virgil rolled zir eyes, “Sure Princey, legendary.” Ze held up zir keys. “Are we ready to go?”

“Sure!”

“Absolutely!”

“Additional affirmation.”

Virgil chuckled slightly, “Okay, now I’m gonna drive.” Ze looked at Patton, “No offense Pat, but I don’t know you well enough to let you drive, and those two-“ Ze looked over zir shoulder, “-definitely shouldn’t be behind the wheel.”

“Hey now!” Roman cried, “I’m not that bad!”

Logan looked at him in disbelief, “Not that bad? Need I remind you of-”

“Nope!” Virgil interrupted, “I am not going to let you scare away Patton. You are both bad drivers! And that is why I am driving!”

Roman and Logan both grumbled slightly, and Patton made a mental note not to let them drive in the future. 

~~~

When the four of them arrived at the small café, Roman b-lined for a table near the back. Patton let the other three sit down before they took their seat, and coincidentally they ended in the same positions as they sat in for lunch.

They ordered drinks, and conversation picked up again.

“All I’m saying is that it doesn’t matter what you call it. They’re still just stainless steel knick knacks!” Patton said, causing an audible gasp from Roman.

“Utensils are not just knick knacks! You have clearly never seen a beautiful fork Patton.”

Logan nodded, “On this occasion I must agree with Roman. They are far more than knick knacks, although I believe the word you were looking for was cutlery Roman, not utensils.”

Roman gasped, “That is not-” 

Virgil interrupted Roman’s outcry, “Now Logan, Roman calm down. You are both equally right.” Virgil looked around, and when ze saw confused faces all around ze elaborated. “And by equally right I mean you two are both wrong.”

“Oh?” Logan asked skeptically, “And what would you call them?”

“Silverware.” Virgil responded simply.

Roman gasped dramatically, “Silverware?! I can’t believe I’m dating a heathen such as yourself!”

“Oh you know you love me,” Virgil purred.

Patton laughed, “Silverware? But what if it’s plastic?”

Virgil grinned as ze spoke slowly and very intentionally, “Then Patton, it’s plastic silverware.”

Cries of anguish came from both Logan and Roman, and Virgil cackled. 

~~~

An hour into their time hanging out together, Patton got a text from their Mom. 

_Hey Patton! Dinner is going to be in half an hour, are you going to make it?_

Patton texted back, _Yeah mom! I’ll be home soon!_

Patton stood up, “Hey guys I’m gonna have to get going! But I had a ton of fun we should do this again soon!”

Roman nodded, “Absolutely! Quick Patton what’s this!” He held up a fork, a knife, and a spoon. 

Patton smiled and said, “Why, those are metal knick knacks!”

“No!” 

“Patton why!”

~~~

When Patton departed, there was an immediate shift in the energy of the room. Logan noticed it the most as the physical tugging in his stomach was gone, as well as the crackling of energy in the air. Roman and Virgil shared a glance before Roman said nonchalantly, “So, Lo, been feeling anything strange recently?”

Logan frowned, “No, not really. Why do you both keep asking me odd questions?”

Roman laughed unnaturally, “We don’t!” He turned to Virgil, “Oh hey Virgil! I think I lost my… book, come look for it with me?”

The two got up, and walked just out of sight from Logan. Logan sighed as he pulled out a pen and began to write.

**Hello, Patton are you there?**

A few minutes passed before Patton’s response, _Yep I’m here! What’s up?”_

**My friends are acting-** Logan paused gathering his thoughts, **-odd. I’m not sure what’s going on.**

_Well Fin I’m sure they have good reason to be acting a little fishy! Are they eating anything from the general ocean region?_

**No, I don’t see what that has to do with- oh that was a pun wasn’t it?**

_Sorry Lo! I just couldn’t help myself!_

Logan felt his heart swell, Patton continued to write, but all Logan wanted to do was say how much he loved them. He wanted to tell them how much he loved their puns and word play. He wanted to tell them he loved them, but he didn’t. 

Instead he wrote, **Thank you for your assistance Patton. You were very helpful.**

~~~

When Virgil and Roman returned, they both looked fairly determined. 

Roman started, “Logan, we have something to tell you!”

Virgil nodded, “We probably should have told you when ewe first figured it out, but hey, better late than never right?”

Logan nodded hesitantly, “Sure. What did you need to tell me?”

“We believe you met your soulmate!” Roman squealed.

Logan’s eyes lit up, “Really? Are you serious? Why do you think this?”

“Well,” Virgil said. “You know that tugging you were talking about from the bus? That was what it felt like for me before I knew Roman was my soulmate when I would pass him in the hallway.”

Logan’s brain was running at a mile a minute, “Wait, does that mean-?”

Roman sighed dramatically, “It means Specs, that whoever you were sitting on the bus with is your soulmate!”

Logan couldn’t contain his smile, “Patton. Patton, oh things make so much more sense now! Patton is my soulmate.”

Roman glanced at Logan skeptically, “But Patton said their soulmate was called Finn?”

Logan nodded, “You know how Thomas makes fun of me about infinitesimal? I told them and it just kinda stuck.”

Logan laughed, a couple tears slipped down his cheeks, “I can’t believe this. They were so close this whole time.” Logan stood, “I’m sorry to cut things short, but I think I need a plan for tomorrow.”

As Logan left Roman looked at Virgil, “Well Watson we did it!”

Virgil laughed, “Oh it’s hilarious that you think you’re the Sherlock in this relationship.”

“I am!”

“Not a chance Princey.”

~~~

Logan wiped his eyes, trying to look presentable before he closed the door of his home behind him. As soon as the door swung shut, Thomas was running down the stairs to greet him with Cassiopeia right there behind him.

"Logan!" Thomas cried as he launched at Logan with a tight hug. "Logan where were you? You weren't picking up your phone and Remy and Emile aren't home yet and I-" Thomas cut himself off by squeezing Logan tighter. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Logan nodded pushing Thomas off him. "I'm sorry I worried you. I was out with Roman, Virgil, and Patton, I thought I remembered to text you but I-”

"You were crying," Thomas interrupted, as he tried to keep his voice steady. “Your eyes are red.”

"Yes," Logan said. “I am not sad.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asked. “You were crying!”

“Well, they were tears of joy.”

Thomas smiled, “Oh really! It must be really good news then! Tell me what happened!”

Before Logan could tell Thomas about Patton, Emile and Remy walked into the house. 

“Hey kiddos!” Emile greeted.

Remy nodded at them, “Hey, what’s going on?”

Thomas jumped up, “Logan was just about to tell me some really good news!”

Logan nodded happily, barley containing his own excitement. “Sit down! Sit down!”

Emile and Remy joined Thomas on the couch, and Logan took a breath. 

“I met my soulmate!” He said excitedly.

“Really? That’s wonderful!” Emile said over Thomas’s excited squealing. 

“I knew you were in love!” Remy yelled, “I called it bitch!”

“So,” Emile asked, “Who is this mystery person?”

“Yeah when’s the wedding?” Remy said jokingly. 

Logan laughed, “Well it’s Patton, but they don’t know we’re soulmates.”

Thomas finally snapped out of his surprised daze and entered the conversation, “So are you gonna tell them tomorrow?”

Logan nodded, “I believe that would be ideal, yes.”

Logan watched his family buzz with excitement over this news and he smiled, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

Remy rustled Logan’s hair, breaking him from the trance he had been in. “Well why don’t you take a break while Emile and I get dinner ready. It sounds like tomorrow’s gonna be a big day!”

As Logan walked up to his room, when he arrived, he noticed drawings and writing littered his arms. The doodles made him smile, and the small notes around them certainly did not change that.

_Hey Lo! Or should I say the Lo-ve of my life? Have your friends started acting less like fish?_

Logan smiled, as he grabbed his pen, and began to write back.

~~~

The next day, the morning was a rush of nervous energy. Logan woke up, and immediately got up and started to pace. Today was the day. Even though Logan had just learnt about this yesterday, it felt so natural to think about, Logan nodded, taking a few deep breaths to collect his thoughts before he jogged down the stairs, ready for the day ahead of him. 

“Good morning Logan!” Emile said as they served breakfast. 

“Hello Emile. How did you sleep?” 

“I slept well, thank you for asking Logan! How are you feeling about today?”

“I am nervous but excited,” Logan said. “I simply hope it goes well.” 

Emile walked over to Logan, and gave him a hug, “I’m sure it will! Relax, tell them what you feel from the heart, you can do this! Remember communication is key!”

“Hey kid!” Remy said as they walked into the room, grabbing the pot of coffee, “I know you’re, like, nervous for your thing today, so I thought I’d drive you and Thomas to school. If you want that of course.”

“You would do that Remy?” Logan asked.

“Of course!” They said, downing their first cup of coffee before pouring another. “I’ll tell Thomas!”

~~~

When Logan got to school, Patton was talking with Roman and Virgil in the inlet of the hallway. 

“Hey Specs.” Virgil said giving him a small salute, “You’re here late.”

Logan rolled his eyes, “Thank you for the astute observation Virgil.” He glanced over at Patton, “Patton would you mind if I talked to you for a minute?”

Patton stood up, “Sure Logan,” they said, “Is everything okay?” 

“Yes, everything is fine! There is just something I wish to discuss with you.”

Patton followed Logan down an empty hallway. Logan stood adjacent from Patton, as he gathered his thoughts. “Patton,” he began. “I have recently come across some quite damning evidence to suggest-” the words got caught in Logan’s throat. The word soulmate refused to be spoken aloud. 

Logan messed with the buttons on his flannel, “It is difficult to say. However, communication is important, and I need to know that I am correct in my hypothesis.” 

Patton gave him an encouraging smile, “I’m all ears!”

Logan nodded, “Alright. I, well not just me, but I do think there is a lot of supporting evidence for it.”

“It?” Patton said, as they tried to prompt Logan to finish his thought.

“Yes. It. It would be that you are my soulmate, Patton.” Logan finished.

Patton stared at Logan, “Soul...mate?”

Logan picked at his nails nervously, “Yes, I-” Before Logan could finish his thought Patton was already rolling up their sleeve as they pulled out a pen.

“Well,” Patton said, the pen cap in their mouth, “Let’s test it!” The pen made contact with Patton’s skin.

Logan rolled up his own sleeve, and clear as day marks were appearing on his arm. Logan smiled was watery, as he attacked Patton with a hug. The pen was long forgotten on the ground.

“Logan I-”

“Patton it is you, we are, I can’t believe it.” Logan laughed.

“I can’t believe I’m finally seeing you,” Patton whispered. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Logan squeezed Patton a little tighter as he whispered back, “I love you too.”

Patton held Logan tight, as they both said all the things they had never managed to say before. Neither of them heard the bell, but neither of them cared, in that moment they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

**_One year later_ **

Patton skipped over to Logan, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek, “Good morning sweetheart!”

Logan smiled softly, “Good morning sunshine, happy one year anniversary.”

“You remembered!” Patton said happily.

“How could I forget? I got you something, or more accurately, I’ve had this for a while, and haven’t found the right time to give it to you.”

“Oh?” Patton said curiously, “Well I got you something too! Although I haven’t had it for that long!”

Logan smiled, as he pulled out a small bracelet. “I saw this in a shop two weeks before we met. It reminded me of you, and I couldn’t muster up the courage to give it to you, but now I have found my courage. You always have been a source of courage in me.” Logan handed Patton the bracelet. 

Patton gasped, “Oh Logan, it’s beautiful.” Patton was holding a silver bracelet, small blue gemstone hearts wrapped around it. Patton put it on, and smiled at him, “How does it look?”

Logan kissed Patton, “It looks beautiful, but you look stunning.”

Patton giggled, as they kissed Logan back, “I have something for you too.” They handed Logan two pieces of paper, “Happy anniversary, Fin.”

Logan looked at the pieces of paper, and then back at Patton, wide eyed, “Patton you didn’t-”

Patton giggled, “I did!”

Logan looked at the two tickets to the observatory that was based an hour away, and tears began to build up in his eyes. “Patton, I can’t accept this. It must have taken you so long to save up the money to-”

Patton shook their head, “Logan don’t worry about it! Please let’s just go and have some fun!” 

Logan nodded, “Thank you, I love it, it’s perfect.”

“Woah what’s going on here lovebirds?” Roman walked in, hand in hand with Virgil, who were both smiling. “Enjoying your anniversary?”

Patton let go of Logan's hand, and ran over to Roman, gushing about the bracelet Logan got them. 

“Hey Specs.” Virgil walked over to Logan, as they both looked at their partners engage in lively conversation, “We sure got lucky huh?”

“Yeah.” Logan said breathlessly, as Patton giggled at something Roman said. “Unbelievably lucky.”


End file.
